cours de danse
by Tialepingouin
Summary: Hiroto et Haizaki ont besoin d'impressionner, et quoi de mieux que de savoir danser pour ça?
1. Chapter 1

1...2...3...

1...2...3...

Ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux, chacun menait la valse à tour de rôle. La main sur l'épaule puis sur la taille, une valse chacun.

1...2...3...  
1...2...3...

Un pied après l'autre, plus ou moins assuré et dans le rythme. Indubitablement le punk était celui qui s'en sortait le mieux même si la qualité de sa danse restait toute relative. Le garçon aux cheveux gris long grommelait quant à l'utilité de ses réunions nocturnes, puis se rappelait du pourquoi il faisait ça. Il espérait vraiment que Mizukamiya allait apprécier ses efforts, et potentiellement le remercier correctement. Celui avec le tatouage à l'œil avait plus ou moins le même objectif. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un con, ni pour une meuf. Mais il voulait danser avec Tatsuya. Alors il devait absolument surpasser ce dernier pour pouvoir mener la danse.

Ils en étaient à leur six, peut être septième réunions nocturnes, et c'était définitivement moins catastrophique qu'à la première. L'échéance arrivait pourtant à grand pas, la semaine prochaine un gala aurait lieu et il faudrait bien danser. Lorsque le coach leur avait annoncé, tout deux avaient grommelés qu' « il ne participerait pas à ces conneries », mais ensuite leurs crushs avaient eu l'air enthousiastes et c'était fait inviter par d'autres personnes, ce que les deux ronchons n'avaient pas supportés. Alors, comme ils partageaient leur chambre ils s'étaient accordés pour s'entraîner ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'il en était arrivé là.

-Bon c'est bon j'en ai marre, grogna Hiroto qui venait de se faire écraser le pieds pour la énième fois. Ça ira très bien comme ça.

-j'espère pour toi que l'autre sera moins bon que toi sinon tu auras fait tout ça pour rien, se moqua Haizaki.

-Personne n'est meilleur que moi, je suis un dieu je te rappelle !

-Allé juste une dernière fois, après ça ira pour moi aussi.

Le dieu acquiesça et ne cilla pas lorsque le démon posa sa main sur sa taille et lança la musique. Ils utilisaient une playlist aléatoire et très douce. La musique qui s'échappa de l'enceinte les emporta comme jamais, à tel point qu'Hiroto fini par appuyer son front sur l'épaule de l'autre qui ne réagit pas.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer un Aphrodite et un Fudou qui se figèrent devant la scène plus qu'absurde. Les deux bad boys se séparèrent aussitôt, un peu confus puisqu'ils ne pouvaient s'expliquer la situation à eux mêmes. Le blond les regardait, un sourire sûr de lui aux lèvres. Un rictus échappa à l'autre. Le joueur de Teitoku coupa la musique et s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre prêt pour le spectacle. Le blond ferma quand à lui la porte et s'y adossa.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble ? Commença Aphrodite. J'y aurais pas cru !

-QUOI ?!

-pas la peine de nier, on est pas aveugle, on vous a vu faire un câlin, je vous aurez jamais imaginer le genre de couple à danser seul dans leur chambre sur ce genre de musique, comme quoi on connaît pas vraiment les gens, continua le blond.

-Mais...

-Moi je crois plutôt que ses deux là essaient de bosser pour pas passer pour des cons devant certaines personnes lors du gala, se moqua Fudou avec son sourire caractéristique. Je pense qu'on est juste vraiment pas rentré au bon moment. En tout cas vous avez fait tout ça pour rien, Mizukamiya déteste danser et ne le fera pas, je l'ai entendu en parler avec Yuuto. Quand à Tatsuya Saginuma a eu la lourde mission de pas le laisser se faire approcher par toi.

Les deux pris en flag pâlirent, puis le rouge leur monta aux joues. Aphrodite ne disait plus rien, mais on pouvait presque deviner son cerveau s'activer sous sa chevelure blonde. Hiroto se demandait qui avait bien pu donner cette mission à la con au grand brun, puis après réflexion il soupçonna très fortement un défenseur aux cheveux verts. Il soupira ce qui attira l'attention des trois autres garçons dans la salle.

-Toi t'es dégoûté, mais tu sais tout se négocie. C'est valable pour toi aussi Haizaki. Je peux vous obtenir ce que vous voulez.

-Elle est où l'arnaque ? Se méfia Hiroto.

-Oh ba vous savez, rien est gratuit. Mais qu'est ce qu'une petite dette en échange d'une soirée avec la personne qu'on aime tant ?

Le regard et le sourire étaient mesquins, mais le ton faisait encore plus peur. Les deux concernés se échangèrent leurs opinions d'un regard, et conclurent que pactiser avec le diable n'était pas une option. Alors ils déclinèrent l'offre. Le milieu de terrain rit sous cape et se dirigea vers la porte ajoutant sans se retourner :

-plus vous attendrez pour me demander mon aide plus ça sera cher.

Et sur ce, il sortit laissant les trois autres derrière lui. Le blond ne put retenir un rire franc une fois la porte claquée.

-Y'a pas à dire il a du punch lui. Bonne chance en tout cas, et soit dit ne passant, vous dansez mal. C'est presque une bénédiction pour vous que vos projets tombent à l'eau.

-Ta gueule et dégage toi !

L'air furieux du démon des terrains était sans appel, alors il partit laissant seul les deux danseurs. Chacun s'assit sur son lit perdu dans ses pensées. Haizaki réfléchissait peu, il était juste déçu d'avoir fait tout ses efforts pour rien, mais il savait au moins qu'il n'avait pas de concurrence. Mizukamiya n'aimait pas danser, soit, alors pourquoi avait il eu l'air aussi enthousiaste à l'annonce du gala. Il devait forcément y avoir un truc mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ?

De l'autre côté de la pièce l'ambiance n'était pas la même. Si Saginuma gardait les cages, il était foutu, il faudrait d'abord se débarrasser de lui ce qui relevait pratiquement du miracle divin et ensuite il devait convaincre le roux de danser. Bref autant rester couché ce jour là. D'un geste las il retira son t-shirt et se coucha sans un mot pour son colocataire qui l'imita peu après.

Les derniers jours avant le gala furent moroses, entre les mauvais coups d'Orion et les tensions dans l'équipe. Mizukamiya et Haizaki continuaient à se chercher mais le démon avait perdu de son entrain, quelque part un peu déçu d'avoir fait autant d'effort pour rien, le défenseur ne comprenait pas trop. Quelque part il avait mieux à faire, il était arrivé en cours de tournois et faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer, il passait notamment beaucoup de temps avec Kozoumaru. Ce qui faisait enrager le démon littéralement, que l'espèce de super saiyan soit son rival sur le terrain, soit, mais pas question qu'il le soit dans sa vie sentimentale. L'autre avait même eu l'audace de l'inviter à danser, ce que le défenseur avait accepté sans rechigner.

Hiroto était plus ou moins dans le même état. Saginuma l'avait empêché d'approcher du roux plus d'une minute depuis qu'il avait reçu sa mission, résultat pas moyen de l'inviter avant la gala. Et les voilà maintenant à trente minutes du départ, entrain de se préparer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Fudou lui aussi en costume.

-Alors les malins, mon offre tient toujours au cas où. A moins que vous préfériez vos égos à une bonne soirée ? Parce que Kozoumaru lâche pas ton beau défenseur d'une micro semelle, faut dire qu'il a la classe en smoking. Et pour toi Hiroto, le gardien n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher ses cages.

-On ne pactisera pas avec le diable, laisse tomber Fudou !

-Comme vous voulez les tocards.

Ils descendirent tous ensemble. Chacun sur son 31, et pour le coups Haizaki regrettait de ne pas avoir vendu son âme au diable. Mizukamiya était vraiment élégant comme ça et voir l'autre attaquant lui parler le renfrogna d'autant plus. Quant à Hiroto il tenta le tout pour le tout en s'approchant du rouquin, qui fut tirer à l'autre bout de la pièce par le brun en à peine quelques secondes.

Ils montèrent dans le bus, et alors qu'Haizaki c'était installé seul et avait préparer ses écouteurs pour les partager avec son capitaine. Mais alors que le défenseur allait s'asseoir son rival l'invita à côté de lui, et avec un petit sourire d'excuse pour son coéquipier il le suivit dans le fond du bus. Les deux dieux étaient assis cote à cote, discutant avec passion d'une nouvelle super technique, enfin le blond parlait avec passion, l'autre se contentait d'écouter et de répondre vaguement. De loin Fudou les regardait avec dépit. L'anniversaire de Kidou tombait dans 2 semaines, et il aurait besoin d'aide pour lui en faire un décent, cette aide il espérait l'avoir en contrepartie de sa propre aide pour les deux autres. Cependant il ne désespérait pas, à la seconde où Kozoumaru va s'approcher d nouveau défenseur pour danser sera celle du craquage de Haizaki. Pour Hiroto tout est moins certain.

/

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, N'hesitez pas à laisser vos avis

La suite est déjà écrite et sortira en fin de semaine

Bonne semaine à vous :)


	2. Chapter 2

Mizukamiya tirait franchement la tête. Le super saiyan était sympa là n'était pas la question mais ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il voulait passer sa soirée. Mais d'un autre coté il voulait vraiment s'intégrer à cette équipe, y jouer, bien qu'avec le peu de défenseur dans l'équipe il avait de grande chance d'entrée sur le terrain. Il accepta donc la première danse qu'il lui proposa. Kozoumaru mis sa main sur sa taille et entama la danse. Il suivit le mouvement sans trop y penser, obnubilé par le regard qu'Haizaki portait sur lui. La rage et la retenu bataillaient dans ses orbes et sûrement dans sa tête aussi. Ce constat l'amusait grandement. Pendant qu'ils jouaient ensemble il avait pris soin du diable, pour l'intégrer à l'équipe, au début, puis parce qu'il était quand même très attachant, puis il était tombé amoureux, et l'autre était parti, l'abandonnant. Ça lui laissait un goût amer, même si le diable avait une bonne raison. Ce goût lui restait en bouche et voir l'autre enrager effaçait un peu ce goût, ce qui n'était pas désagréable.

-Tu es ailleurs, constata Kozoumaru. Tu veux sortir prendre un peu l'air ? Je pourrais aller prendre deux verres et on se rejoint dans un endroit plus calme.

Avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse ,le brun le lâcha et s'exécuta, non sans un dernier regard sur le postérieur du défenseur. Cette dernière information fût celle de trop pour le diable, tant pis il pactiserai avec Satan mais hors de question que cette entrevu à l'extérieur se fasse. D'un mouvement de rage il attrapa le bras d'Hiroto et le tira vers Fudou. Ce dernier arborait un sourire vainqueur et mesquin qui ne présageait rien de rassurant.

-On accepte ton aide.

-On ? J'ai jamais dit oui moi.

-Réfléchit 2 minutes. Je vends mon âme au diable, et même si tu as pas besoin de le faire tout de suite, on va pas se mentir tu vas avoir besoin de le faire bientôt alors autant qu'on paie a deux.

Le Dieu marqua une pause, réfléchit, puis soupira avec un signe de main signifiant à Akio de continuer. Ce dernier sourit, la partie était gagnée.

-Très bien. Pour toi Haizaki je te propose juste d'aller rejoindre ton capitaine je m'occupe du reste, on ne pose pas de question et surtout on ne s'est jamais concerté. Hiroto tu devras juste attendre un petit quart d'heure et ça sera bon. Pareil, tu ne t'occupes de rien, juste de te pointer devant les toilettes l'air de rien pour intercepter la cible. Disparaissaient après et c'est bon.

-ça paraît presque trop facile, elle est où l'arnaque ?

-vous devrez me filer un coups de main pour l'anniv de Kidou, et l'arnaque c'est que je veux que tout soit parfait, alors que je vais être chiant. Mais ça vaudra largement le coût puisque vous aurez gagné une chose unique que je suis le seul à pouvoir vous obtenir. Donc ?

Haizaki suivait du regard l'attaquant qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, deux verres à la main. Un hochement de tête plus tard, Akio lui avait mis un verre dans chaque main et avait disparu en direction de son rivale. Il abandonna le dieu et sorti rapidement. L'air était frais comparé à celui de la salle surchauffée, la brise secoua ses cheveux, du regard il chercha le défenseur. Ce dernier était sous un arbre, un peu en retrait. Mizukamiya lui souriait d'un air sûr de lui, limite arrogant, un air que le démon ne connaissait pas sur le visage de son capitaine. Il avait un air, un de ceux qui donne des envies de meurtre, parce qu'on se sait manipulé. Ce petit con de capitaine avait tout prévu, il cherchait à le rendre barge. Une rage immense le saisit, il lâcha les coupes et se précipita vers l'autre, arrivé à sa hauteur il l'attrapa au col.

-A quoi tu joues bordel ?! C'est quoi ce sourire ?! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si tu avais gagné à un jeu stupide ?

-Tu es là, fou de rage, prêt à m'embrasser. J'ai gagné. Parce que tu comprends enfin ce que c'est que de presque perdre celui qu'on aime.

-QUOI ?!

D'un geste de vainqueur, il attrapa la taille de son démon préféré et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ne laissant aucun choix, aucune possibilité autre à l'attaquant qui était vraiment pris au dépourvus. D'un geste assez violent il plaqua l'autre à l'arbre, lui montrant ainsi qui est le patron. Il reprit le contrôle du baiser, bien décidé à contrôler son couple. Il voulait bien faire un effort, lâcher du leste et laisser son capitaine décider mais là.

-Depuis quand t'es devenu un génie du mal toi au juste ?

-Je crois que je t'ai trop fréquenté, ça te déplaît ?

-Je sais pas trop à ce niveau. Tu te comporte vraiment comme un connard, tu te comportes comme une pute avec l'autre frimeur. Genre tu danses avec lui pour me faire rager ? Et ça t'amuses ! Vas'y fais chier !

Il projeta à nouveau son capitaine contre le tronc et partie en jurant, insultant sans cesse l'autre. Le dit capitaine resta bouche bée, déjà parce qu'Haizaki l'avait insulté, puis parce qu'il était partie. Fou de rage l'attaquant partie en direction du centre d'entraînement.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard Akio se trouvait debout entre le gardien et l'attaquant de l'équipe des Aliens. D'un geste le fauteur de trouble renversa son verre sur le tshirt du roux, ce dernier recula et le regarda outré.

-Désolé pas fais exprès. Tu devrais aller laver ta chemise dans les toilettes tout de suite si tu veux pas qu'elle reste tachée.

-Je viens avec toi, ajouta le gardien en voyant Kiyama partir.

-Il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul, c'est pas un mioche. Vous êtes vraiment trop bizarre à vous coller comme ça depuis une semaine.

Akio passa son bras devant le garde du corps l'empêchant de suivre le mouvement, ces paroles avaient troublé le gardien qui ne savait plus trop comment agir. Continuer à suivre les instructions de Midorikawa ou laisser tomber pour pas avoir l'air bizarre aux yeux des autres ? Il se décida tout de même de rester fidèle à son ami, mais le temps de son hésitation il avait perdu sa cible de vu. Akio sourit dans sa barbe imaginaire, mission accomplie.

Le dieu attendait à la place qui lui avait été assigné, et faillit laisser échapper un juron de soulagement en voyant son crush arriver seul. Ce dernier lui sourit en le voyant, faisant chavirer son cœur, mais il ne s'arrêta pas à sa hauteur, pressé par sa chemise collant inconfortablement à son torse. A défaut d'avoir eu plus l'attaquant le suivit dans la pièce, ce qui n'étonna pas Kiyama qui lui sourit en se déshabillant. Il posa sa veste sur le bord d'un meuble et retira sa chemise avant de la mouiller dans le lavabo. La vue de son torse forgé par de longues heures d'entraînement fit saliver Hiroto.

-Il fait chier Fudou, j'ai plus rien à mettre sous ma veste et ça va mettre une plombe à sécher.

-Pas comme si tu pouvais pas te permettre de rester comme ça.

-Pas sûr que tout le monde soit de ton avis. Personne n'a envie de me voir me trimballer torse nu dans une réception aussi mondaine.

-Moi j'en ai envie.

Le roux se tourna vers lui, le regard légèrement inquisiteur qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire complice et sans rien ajouter il retourna au nettoyage de sa chemise. Hiroto continua à le regarder à une distance raisonnable, laissant un silence doux envahir la pièce. Silence bientôt rompu par le sèche main, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Kariyama la chemise séchait à vu d'œil. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à Hiroto, si il attendait plus l'autre allait se rhabiller et repartir dans la soirée. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et s'approcha.

-Je sais que je te plais, je sais aussi que si Saginuma ne suit partout c'est parce que Midorikawa le lui a demandé car dans son infini sagesse il pense que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi.

-Et toi tu en penses quoi ?

-Je tiens beaucoup à toi et tu es très beau, mais de sais pas si j'ai envie d'être en couple. Surtout pas en ce moment avec le mondial et tout ça.

Il ne s'attendait à rien mais il était quand même déçu, très déçu. D'un pas félin le roux s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis à vis, puis fit un clin d'œil.

-Je te propose qu'on laisse les choses se faire et adviendra que pourra. Je vais tenter d'éloigner Saginuma, ou de lui faire comprendre que je suis un grand garçon et que je peux faire mes propres choix.

-Donc on est en couple oui ou non ? Si j'avais voulu me prendre la tête avec des réponses ambiguë je serais avec une meuf.

Kiyama sourit plus franchement et colla ses lèvres une fois de plus sur celle de son vis à vis. Celui ne resta pas passif cette fois ci et profita de ce qui semblait être la réponse à sa question. Ce baiser dura à peine quelques seconde mais lorsque Kiyama se sépara et se rhabilla Hiroto était toujours abasourdi. Alors lorsqu'il allait sortir pour rejoindre le bruit, perçant leur cocon. D'une enjambée il le rejoignit et plaqua une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, ainsi que leurs corps contre le mur. Il se décolla ensuite et laissa le roux filer, non sans se voir accorder un dernier sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

Fudou sourit en voyant Kiyama ressortir de la pièce et marquer un temps d'arrêt pour souffler et recomposer son visage avant de les rejoindre. Lui avait occupé le gardien remplaçant durant les 15 minutes d'intimité dont avait eu besoin son poulain, ça n'avait pas été si dure puisque Saginuma était le genre de personne à faire des monologues tout seul. Fudou rejoignit alors celui qui lui avait vendu son âme.

-ça valait le coût ?

-Je pense que oui. Et pour Haizaki ?

À peine eut il fini sa phrase que le diable passa en rage à travers la pièce.

-À vu de nez je dirais que ça s'est mal passé, ironisa Fudou.

-Tu sais que si tu veux ton paiement faut qu'il soit de bonne humeur, enfin autant qu'il est capable de l'être.

-Bordel...

-Vas y tu me fais pitié, tu veux de l'aide ?

-Ouais je veux bien, tu peux retenir le démon, je vais juste aller demander à notre nouvel ami ce qu'il a bien pu faire.

Fudou sortit pour rejoindre le-dit ami, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ d'Haizaki. Son regard semblait torturé, allant et venant d'un point vide à un autre.

-Donc c'est toi qui a fauté ? Qu'as donc tu pût bien faire pour lui faire péter les plombs à ce point ?

-La même chose que ce que lui m'a fait il y a quelque mois. Mais apparemment quand c'est moi c'est intolérable.

-Ouais enfin c'est pas comme si ton démon avait les nerfs solides. Il pète régulièrement les plombs quand même .

-ça fait son charme.

Fudou haussa les épaules, il ne pouvait pas comprendre lui que la stabilité mental de son copain faisait chavirer. Il sourit tendrement en pensant à son copain qui devait probablement être chez Genda ce soir. Il souffla et se ressaisit, il devait absolument mener sa mission à bien pour l'anniversaire de Kidou, peu importe ce qu'il en coûtera.

-Je te propose tout simplement d'aller t'excuser, ça devrait suffire non ? Proposa Caleb.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Il m'a déjà lâché une fois...

Caleb souffla intérieurement, bordel il ne voulait pas lui rendre la vie facile. Il devait jouer sa dernière carte, le sentimentalisme.

-Tu sais, être en couple c'est pas toujours facile mais imagine toi juste aller chez lui, te poser à côté de lui et... Je sais pas moi, regarder la télé ou lire pendant qu'il joue à la console, bref n'importe quoi de chiant normalement mais qui, fait ensemble, devient assez sympa.

-C'est ce que tu fais durant votre temps libre avec Kidou ? Je l'imagine bien lire l'intégralité des misérable avec toi jouant à Fire Emblem.

-C'est pas autant un intello que ça ! Il lit plutôt Glukhovsky en ce moment. Bref je sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, soupira Fudou avant de reprendre : tu lorgnes sur lui depuis que t'es arrivé, et d'après Kidou c'était déjà le cas lors du tournois. C'est bon saute le pas. Tu risques rien.

-Facile à dire non ? On galère déjà alors qu'on est même pas ensemble. Une fois qu'on y sera rien ne nous dit que ça ira mieux. En vrai y'a même de grosse chance que ça soit pire, et qu'on puisse même plus se voir en peinture d'ici quelque mois et qu'on ruine l'équipe de notre école, et tout les efforts de ton précieux Kidou par la même occasion.

Caleb sourit et s'assit par terre, sa main tapota l'herbe pour intimer à l'autre de s'asseoir à côté. Il obéit, le regard suspicieux, mais après tout il ne risquait pas grand chose.

-ça ira mieux, ce qui fout autant la rage à ton démon c'est qu'il sait pas où il va. Ça le rend fou de pas contrôler. Oui, quand il est parti, il contrôlait donc ça allait, mais là il contrôle pas donc ça ne va plus, anticipa Fudou. Si vous sortez ensemble, il saura au moins où il va et ça le rassurera. Donc il sera moins con. En plus tu auras le droit de râler de ses choix et lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. En soit c'est mieux que de se lorgner chacun du coin de l'œil sans pouvoir rien dire et en ruminant sa frustration.

-ça sent le vécu. Je peux être indiscret ? Comment Kidou et toi vous en êtes arrivé là ? Continua t'il après le feu vert.

-On s'est rencontré la première fois chez Sakuma Jirou, pour son anniv. Dans la soirée on s'est fait une partie d'échec, c'était la première fois que je galérais à battre quelqu'un depuis des lustres. Puis on a bien parlé et ça a plutôt bien accroché. Le lendemain un ami commun m'a filé son num, et après j'ai appris qu'il avait fait pareil pour lui puisque c'est lui qui a envoyé le premier message. On a pas mal parlé.

Il marqua une pause, repensant aux discutions profondes au milieu de la nuit. Un sourire doux naquit sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait.

-En toute honnêteté j'étais un peu comme toi, persuadé que ça n'irai nul part. On parlait par période pendant quelque mois. Puis un jour je me suis dit merde, je pensais sincèrement me prendre un mur, que soit je me prendrai un stop soit que je serais qu'un coups d'un soir. J'avais décidé de me prendre ce mur, peu importe les conséquences. Puis le jour où je me suis lancé je me suis rendu compte que c'était la voie 9 ¾ . Alors sincèrement, fonce.

Non loin de là Hiroto tentait de retenir Haizaki, non pas en lui parlant de manière posée mais en le narguant, faisant augmenter l'énervement ambiant. Il l'insultait de manière plus ou moins déguisé, vantant les mérites de Kozoumaru et en critiquant sa manière de ne pas réussir à se mettre en couple. Haizaki lâchait un flot d'insulte en continuant, incapable d'avancé à cause de la poigne sur sur bras. Ils étaient dehors de l'autre côté du bâtiment, prêt à partir, si bien que personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre.

-Lâche moi bordel !

-Oui lâche le je voudrais le récupérer, lança une voix derrière eux.

Les deux se figèrent. Hiroto arborait un sourire satisfait d'avoir rempli sa mission et rendu service à son ami. Sans se faire plus prier il partit en donnant au passage une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule du défenseur aux cheveux bleu.

Haizaki et Mizukamiya se regardèrent, seuls. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, la colère se lisait toujours dans les prunelles de l'attaquant. D'un geste peu assuré le défenseur lui pris la main et se mis à marcher en direction de la ville. Haizaki résista un peu puis céda, le suivant sans même marmonner. Au fond de lui une boule d'espoir se formait et il espérait qu'elle n'explose pas, ça lui réchauffait le ventre. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc face au fleuve. Aucun n'osa parler alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte depuis un certain temps maintenant. Toujours dans un silence inconfortable, l'attaquant se décida à bouger, il prit ses écouteurs et son téléphone. Après quelques secondes il tendit un écouteur à l'autre qui l'accepta sans un regard. Une tonalité rock, une musique qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose sans qu'il puisse dire d'où il la connaissait. Elle était entraînante mais Mizukamiya écoutait avant tout les paroles. Après 4 minutes précisément ce dernier se tourna vers l'attaquant et posa avec toute la douceur possible ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Une longue mèche grise frôla sa joue électrisant tout son être. Bouger n'était plus une option, rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin du monde par contre en était totalement une. Une main glissa le long de son bras avant de se poser paresseusement sur sa main, tandis qu'une autre remis ses mèches bleus derrière son oreille.

Mizukamiya se décida alors à bouger, il remit alors lui aussi les mèches de l'autre et recula un peu avant de lui adresser un sourire tendre. Haizaki commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais fût coupé par son vis-à-vis.

-On va pas gâcher ce moment, sourit Mizukamiya.

Il reposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, profitant un dernier instant de ses lèvres humides. Il finit par se lever et tendit une main à son vis-à-vis le tout avec un sourire rayonnant.

Une mèche grise glissa devant les yeux d'Haizaki lorsqu'il se leva et prit la main de l'autre. Les deux se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la fête main dans la main.

À peine entrèrent ils dans le champs de vision d'un quelconque passant qu'ils se lâchèrent la main, pas tout à fait sur de l'attitude à adopter en public. Mizukamiya était particulièrement rouge d'ailleurs. Ils hâtèrent le pas et rejoignirent rapidement leurs amis. Hiroto adressa un regard interrogatif à Haizaki qui lui adressa un doigt d'honneur, le dieux sourit et hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Tatsuya.

Au loin Fudou sourit, sa mission était menée à bien, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les deux attaquants respectent leur parts du pacte.


End file.
